Silence of the Pineapples
by Zena-Xina
Summary: Nothing is ever easy for Shawn and Gus. Especially when they are kidnapped and placed in a small underground room, after one of them is in a wreck to begin with. Will our favorite duo make it out alright?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So, here's another installment in stories I wrote forever ago but never actually typed up. I always thought that I HAD typed this one, but I guess not. Maybe I've just reread over it too many times. Anyway, here we go. This was going to be a two-shot but I've decided to add in more details, so probably three or four chapters. Technically this story has nine "chapters", but they're more like parts. I figured I'd just break them up. Each part will be divided by one of those slice thingies like below.**_

_**By the way, this is set around season 6.**_

* * *

"I'll see you later buddy, I've got a date with Juliet." I tell Gus, grabbing my jacket and keys.

"Don't forget the chief wants to give us a case tomorrow morning." he reminds me before I shut the door to the Psych office.

Jumping onto my Norton, I zoom over to my girlfriend's house. It was our "budget night", and she was cooking, while I brought over a stack of DVDs.

Ringing the doorbell, I step back, revealing an arrangement of flowers. I'm not typically the flower giving type of guy, and it was interesting trying to put them on my bike, but I knew she deserved them.

"Shawn! You didn't have to!" she exclaims.

"Yeah, I know, but I figured they'd cheer you up. I know it's been hard recently." I explain.

"Thanks. You're awesome."

"Hey, you're the one who can cook!"

I come inside and sit down at the table where our plates are already laid out.

Jules cuts the bottoms off the bouquet and places them in a vase.

"Mhhm, Shawn. They're wonderful! Thanks again."

We eat the delightful homemade jerk chicken and curl up on the couch to watch The Breakfast Club.

I start to fall asleep when Jules shakes me awake.

"Why don't you just stay here for the night Shawn?" she tries to convince me.

"No, no... it's alright." I yawn. "The Chief has a case for us in the morning. I should probably shower and change clothing."

"Alright... Well, I'll see you in the morning."

She leads me to her door and we kiss goodbye. I drive off, slightly regretful. I hate leaving her.

About half way home, down a dark road, I notice a car following me. I make random turns. but it still keeps up. Even after speeding up, the vehicle is on my tail.

Eventually I grow fed up and head to the police station. When I turn though, the car speeds up and side-swipes me.

Losing control, I go flying off the bike. Being grateful for my helmet, I'm surprised when I blank out a second after I hit the ground. I don't even have time to feel the pain.

* * *

"Shawn! Oh my god, SHAWN!" someone yells at me.

Slowly I whisper a shush.

My head is exploding and my whole body hurts too much to move. The worse part is when I realize I've got blood, dried and new, seemingly all over me.

"Shawn?" a worried familiar voice begs to me.

"Gus...? What are you doing in my house?" I ask, confused.

"Dude, trust me, we are not in your house! Can you move?"

Opening my eyes, I see he's right. Instead we're in a small room. Shop lights litter the ceiling with two beds on opposite walls and a small table with something on it that I can't see. The door is only a hatch in the roof.

How'd we get here?

"Ow. Gus. I-I... My whole body is... ugh, oh my god." I look at him.

"There's some water here. Would you like some?" he asks.

I nod.

After my thirst is quenched, he uses some more water to wipe some of the blood off, using a sheet. I can tell he wants to turn away and puke so bad, but he holds out.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"The last thing I remember, I was riding my bike, coming home from Juliet's house. There was a car that hit my bike... I passed out when I hit the concrete... you woke me up. What about you?"

"I'm not exactly sure... I think I was given chloroform in my sleep. I freaked out when I woke up and saw you." Gus says.

"Why would somebody want us? Does it have to do with one of our cases?" I wonder.

"Probably." Gus comments, looking at his wrist. "It's past noon!"

Silence.

"Shawn? They're gonna find us, right?"

"Of course Gus! They know we're gone by now. I just hope they don't find my bike first. I can't imagine how Jules is feeling."

"Well, don't forget the time you were shot. All we had besides your texts was the trail of blood. We were all worried, but I know she was particularly upset." Gus tells me.

"Yeah." One of our stomachs growl.

As if on cue, the hatch opens up and a basket on a rope is lowered to the table.

Gus looks inside. "There's a gallon of water, a loaf of bread and a note."

As soon as the things are taken out of the basket, it is lifted and the hatch closes again, without me seeing anyone.

We each have two portions of bread and a chug of water. Gus takes out the note and reads it.

"Behave down there! You'll be here a while. Oh, and that's all the stuff you're getting."

"Great. That's just lovely." I say sarcastically. "Let me see the note."

I don't to risk moving, so he brings it over in front of me.

I scan it and try to match the handwriting.

"Get anything?" Gus asks.

I search my whole brain but can't come up with anything helpful.

"Nope..."

"Aw man."

"Well this just sucks a lot, doesn't it. HEY GUS!"

"What?"

"Does this make us both Brooke Smith?"

* * *

**_A/N: Well, I reviewed my whole story and realized that I am going to be adding a few more details here and there and correcting a lot of grammar issues. But the one thing I found out I did was CONSTANTLY switch POVs. I would tell you who is who but I make it kinds obvious as to who's POV it is. If it gets too confusing just tell me though and I'll fix it somehow._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND WE'RE BAAAAAAAAACK!**_

* * *

"What the-" I slam on my brakes, pulling over to the side of the road. Jumping out, I first notice the blood. It skids some in the road, then stops in the grass, only to have a steady flow over to the shoulder.

Going over to the destroyed bike, I can't help but think of Shawn. Especially when I recognize the license plate.

_Wait a second, _I think, _Where's Shawn? Wouldn't the hospital have called me, and the police be out here? Where was he last? Juliet's!_

"Hello?"

"Juliet! Have you talked my son recently?" I ask.

"Just when he was at my house last night. In fact, he and Gus were suppose to meet the chief an hour ago but they haven't showed." she says.

"Gus too? Hmmm... Alright. Hey, could you have someone come out here to Pigeon Street? I think Shawn may have wrecked his bike again."

"Oh-my-gosh, is he alright?"

"I don't know... There's blood."

* * *

"How do you feel?" I ask Shawn. He's so pale.

"Well my head's still pounding, but only my left arm and leg and chest hurt now. I'm pretty sure some of my ribs are broken." he grimaces.

"Well, any improvement is good, I guess." Not exactly improvement, but I'm trying to be somewhat optimistic.

"Yeah."

I'm really worried about him. He lost a lot of blood, from all of the gashes and scrapes, and I can tell he's in a lot of pain. Not that he's letting much of it show. He's always been that way. Even when he's hurting he cares about others first. I don't know how much longer he'll last. Almost a day has gone by now. It's torture. If they wanted to punish us, why not just tell us what we did? Even hold a gun to us. At least that way Lassie could come busting in and save the day. Who knows now?

"Hey Gus?"

"Huh?"

"Am I crazy or is it raining?" he says, looking up.

I look up too and see that he's right. But it wasn't raining. Although water was was pouring down, it was from sprinklers that I could have sworn weren't there before. It was the first time I realized I was wet. And cold.

"It's freezing!"

"Just what we need."

* * *

The water sprays for five hours according to Gus's waterproof watch. By the time it stops, everything is soaked, and the water comes a few inches below the edge of the beds. There was nothing to stop it from running in our faces. Although it did at least wash most of the blood and gravel/dirt off of me.

Except now we're freezing. And wet.

"Well at least now you can practice your breaststroke Gus!" I joke with him.

Silence.

Somebody's not in a joking mood.

I don't blame him.

* * *

"Dude! Gus!" I call to my sleeping friend.

"What... ACHOO!"

Ignoring the increasing signs of hypothermia, I continue. "My butt is ringing!"

"That's dis- disturbing."

"No seriously! I think my phone is ringing. I've never been happier to get that waterproof treatment! Can you grab it out of my pocket? I can't reach it with my right hand."

"Sure."

I thought I was shaking bad, but when he came over and pulled my phone out and handed it to me, he could have been having a seizure.

"It was my dad! I wonder why I didn't hear or feel any other calls. It says I've missed 15 calls, from Jules, my dad, Lassie, the chief... huh. Who should I call back?"

"Who -ACHOO- called the most?"

"My dad. I think I was going to call him anyway." I say.

"Hey Sh-Shawn?" Gus asks.

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you as cold as me?"

"I am, but don't forget I spent half a year in Colorado. That was pretty dam cold too." I explain. I know the excuse is crap, but I honestly have no reason why Shawn is so much worst off.

Clicking on my dad's name, I feel a rush when it starts dialing. I put it on speaker for Gus.

"Shawn?!" my dad's voice comes though the phone.

"Heey-ey Dad, how are you doing?"

"Worried sick! Where are you?"

"Haha... I wish I knew."

"What do you mean? Are you alright? Is Gus with you?" he asks.

"R-Right here Mr. Spencer. ACHOO!"

"Gus! Shawn, what's happening?!"

"I don't know Dad! Somebody crashed into me, and Gus was taken in his sleep, as far as we know. Now we're soaking wet in some basement thing and I'm pretty sure Gus is coming down with hypothermia. And I don't mean to complain, but I'm pretty sure I've got some broken bones."

"Yikes. Hey, listen, we're tracking your phone. Just stay on the line."

"No problem!" I reply.

"When-"

I don't hear what he says because at the moment the hatch opens and the lights turn out, followed by the sound of something heavy dropping into the water.

What is apparently a person grabs my phone and holds it up.

"I though I told you two to behave! THIS is not behaving!" he yells, throwing the phone in the water, but not before breaking it in his hands.

With only a small stream of light coming through the hatch, I am surprised when I am punched in the face. Pain shoots through my head again, and I curse. So does he. Feeling him lean in closer to me, I attempt to scramble away, but he grabs my neck, squeezing it so tight, I can't breath. After a few seconds I grow light headed and pass out.

* * *

**_A/N: I've always had my own sense and style of writing that I've been slowly getting out of the last few years because I find people find it hard to keep up with, and one of the things I used to do was constantly switch POV. I didn't want to change this to second person though, because that's even weirder. Anyway, like I said, if it's too confusing just tell me._**


	3. Chapter 3

"Shawn! Shawn!" I shout frantically into the phone.

"I've lost the trace! We were getting close!" the tech guy announced.

"Dammit. You heard what that guy said! Do you at least have an idea where they are?"

"Not really. Sorry, sir."

"Is there anything you can do?!" I yell at him.

"Henry! I know this is hard for you, but you've got to keep your cool!"

"He's going to keep in trouble for talking to me, and we got nothing out of it!"

"Well, you know they're both alive."

Henry huffed as he feel into a chair, putting his head in his hands.

"For now."

* * *

"Gus... I had the weirdest dream! Gus...?" I rasp. I turn and look to my right to the other bed only to not see him. Instead a man is sitting on it, starting at me.

"Who are you?" I ask.

He smiles. "That's not important right now. What is is that you know what you did."

"What I did? What about about what you did?"

"Me? I'm just doing what I must. And what you deserve."

"If anyone deserves to be hurt, it's you!"

"Oh, come on Shawn, you don't have to be nasty."

Tired by arguing, I decide to stop for now, until I remember something.

"Wait... Where's Gus?"

"Oh, he's back in the other room. He's got a pretty nasty cold there... It's too bad he's still all wet and cold."

"What did he ever do to you?! Punish me all you want, but let him go! You're going to kill him!"

"I never intend to kill him. It's not my fault if he gets hurt in the process though." He laughs.

"I'm so going to kill you." I spit out with as much disdain and disgust I can muster.

He laughs again. "I don't know how you're going to do that!"

"Just cause I can't now, doesn't mean I won't eventually."

"Can you even sit up fully?"

I try. I honestly try so hard. However as soon as I do my whole chest has a fire dance. Plus it doesn't help having only one arm to support me. I was growing weak and hungry on top of it all.

"I'll consider letting your friend go, but I'm not quite done with you yet. I'll also promise that, as long as you don't do anything foolish, to let you heal, rest, and eat before we continue our... Business."

He gets up, the water only coming up to about his ankles now, and climbs onto the bed and out of the hatch.

_I am so doomed._

* * *

It's so cold. I can't stop shaking and coughing and sneezing. Everything's soaked and I'm so sleepy...

"Hey, you! Wake up!"

I hadn't notice the hatch being opened.

"I'm letting you go. Just get up here."

Surprisingly, he helps me up through the door.

"What about Sh- Shawn?" I ask.

"It's not his turn to leave yet."

He grabs a rope and ties my wrists behind my back. "Cooperate and I won't knock you out."

He leads me to the end of the dirt room where a staircase leads up outside, pushing me in front of him and up the stairs.

I stand there, still shaking and coughing, but grateful for the little bit of the sunshine that is still out. I squint and the light, and right before he covers my eyes, I get a glimpse at rows and rows of oranges down the road from us. The Super Sniffer, though runny, detects the clear scent of oranges. He also gags me, which doesn't help with the sneezing.

_This guy doesn't want to take any chances._

Guiding me to the car, I'm not surprised when I end up in the trunk, where he also binds my ankles.

_Overkill much?_

I try to stay awake and count the number of turns and minutes like they do in movies and on TV, but my mind ultimately fails and lures me into sleep. I couldn't even give a guess as to how long I was out.

The slamming of my body against the back of the vehicle wakes me up. Two seconds later, I feel hands grab me and throw me down onto concrete. A few more seconds and I hear a door slam and the screeching of tires.

Stunned, I lay there confused, wondering what to do. However a sneezing fit breaks through my thoughts.

"Mister, are you alright?"

_Peachy._

I try to talk, but of coarse the gag prevents me from doing so. Luckily, someone removes it and the blindfold.

I look up and find out I am outside of the Santa Barbara Police Station.

"Mr. Guster?" a familiar voice asks. However I can't place it, and it comes from behind me.

Instead I watch as an officer I barely know unties my bonds.

I turn around this time though as I hear a frantic, "GUS!" behind me.

It was dark, but I could see Henry and Juliet rushing towards me, with the Chief and Lassiter behind them, looking on puzzled yet relieved.

"Gus!" Juliet repeats.

"H- Hey..."

Henry kneels down next to me and looks at me probably the most compassionate and relieved I've ever seen him.

"Gus, thank God you're alright! Where's Shawn?" he says, some of the relief turning into worry, looking around behind me.

"I- I don't know. I lost track of where I- We, were g- going. Plus, I haven't s- seen him in about a day."

"Around the time he called me?" Henry asks.

I nod and sneeze and shiver.

As if hearing me, an ambulance approaches, screaming.

"We need to get him to the hospital, that's enough for now." Juliet releases me.

"Thanks." I say, and mean it.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry if the ending is a bit weak. This story wasn't that bad when I originally wrote it, but it was still a mess so I'm doing my best to clean it up as I go. So sorry for any random tense switching or discrepancies. I do actually proof read this, lol. For some reason it's always hard to catch your own mistakes.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Hey guys! Long time, no see. Sorry for not updating. Like I said before, the story is technically complete, but on paper. I got discouraged from finishing it for a while because of a certain incident on another fanfic website. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be the last. I hope to finish real soon. I might put a few days between the two chapters but that will be the most. Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Hey, how's Gus doing? I keep meaning to go over there but I've hoping maybe we'll get a call or something.." I ask the female detective who had just come back from the hospital.

"He's doing better. Still pretty sick though. He was able to give me his statement."

"Anything helpful?"

"Not really. The man always wore a mask when he was around them and there wasn't anything distinctive he noticed about him. Henry, Gus is really distressed about Shawn. According to him, the motorcycle accident tore him up pretty bad, and they're both malnourished and slightly dehydrated. He said Shawn had passed out, before he was stuffed out of the hatch in the roof of the room. He hasn't seen him since."

"Today will be the fifth day he's missing."

I see her hold back tears herself. I forget that she's more than just a cop, she's also my son's boyfriend. Maybe I should soften up a bit. But dammit, my son was missing and injured and there was nothing that would keep me from searching for him. I just hope we get to him in time.

"We're going to find him Henry. Don't worry about that." Juliet says, as if reading my mind.

All I can do is nod.

"What do you think we should do now?" Juliet asks.

I sigh.

"Didn't someone call in a tip?"

* * *

When I wake up this time, the hatch is open.

_That's odd. Why would he do that? Maybe he figured I wouldn't be able to escape. Well I'll show him wrong._

I wait a few minutes to make sure there is no activity from above.

Being able to sit up now, I try to peer out of the room, but all I see is blackness.

Ignoring the pain and glad to have a half full stomach, I slowly manage to stand up on the bed. My fingers barely reach the roof.

_This is going to hurt like hell._

I bounce on the bed and jump, fingers grasping just inside of the hatch. As soon as I get a good hold, my whole body in screams in retort. Using my better arm, I lift myself into the hole, using the other for support against the floor.

Rolling just inside of the upper room, I collapse in pain and exhaustion.

_I'll just rest here for a little bit..._

* * *

I toss and turn in my bed, getting no asleep as usual. Today marks a week since I was grabbed from my own bed and Shawn got into the accident. While I was now safe, Shawn was not.

I had wracked my brain for any little detail I could think of when I was held captive but couldn't think of anything. It was killing me that Shawn was alone there and I could do nothing to help him. I wish I had his observational skills.

Suddenly, something hits me. When I was being led to the car... a VERY strong scent of oranges. Not like one or two oranges laying around, but a whole bunch of them.

_Maybe an orange factory or something? Who knows. I'll tell Juliet anyway._

"Juliet?" I ask when she picks up the phone.

"What is it Gus?" she says, all joy and emotion gone.

"I think I remember something; I don't know if it's relevant or not."

"Considering it's been a week now I'm sure anything will help."

"Well, it's just that when I was led from the house or whatever to the trunk, I remember smelling oranges." I tell her about what it was like.

"Oranges?" she says, double checking.

"Yeah. Like I said I don't know if it's relevant... Juliet?"

No answer.

_That's weird._

* * *

"Henry! Carlton!" They both look up in my direction.

"I just talked to Gus. He said that when he was outside, he smelt oranges!"

"Oranges?" Henry said, raising his eyebrow.

"O'Hara, this matters why?"

"How many orange orchards can there be around here? He says it was a very strong."

"I'm on it!" Henry exclaims, running to the nearest police computer.

* * *

Waking with a start, I look around and have a small burst of joy when I realize I wasn't dreaming about escaping. The pain confirms it.

Crawling my way over to a staircase, I pull myself up. Luckily there's only about five steps with a railing.

Surprisingly, the door was unlocked at the top.

_This is all seeming way too good to be true._

Pushing it open, I shield my eyes from the sudden burst of sunlight.

_The basement, really? That's so cliche._

Cautiously, I look around., except all I see is forest.

_Okay... maybe not a basement._

Somewhere in the distance, I hear sirens.

_Maybe they're psychic, _I chuckle.

Knowing a road's got to be somewhere, I limp toward the sound.

As I reach the edge of the woods, I sneak and rest behind a tree and see police cars all around a house.

I'm about to rush forward when I hear an all too familiar sound of a gun cocking behind me. The gun is then promptly placed against my spine.

"Walk forward." someone commands.

So I walk. Sort of. I more like limp or... whatever.

About half way to the house, Buzz comes out and notices us. His eyes go wide and he fumblingly pulls out his gun.

"FREEZE!"

Of course that makes everyone else come out.

_Great. A gun in my back and seven more in the front._

Everything moves really fast and almost dream-like. For once I struggle to keep up.

"Drop the gun!" Lassie yells.

"Ha! Like I would give up that easy!" the man whom I still don't know is, laughs.

"Shawn!" my dad yells, coming outside to see what the commotion is about.

"Oh... hey dad."

"Shut up!" the mystery man yells, shoving the gun into my side now instead. My ribs scream again and my knees go weak from the pain.

Stars dance before my eyes as the ground pulses.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

_**A/N: MUAHAHAHA. Sorry, not sorry. Hey, this is how little eighth grade me wanted to end this chapter. I couldn't disagree. Only one more chapter after this!**_

_**Please review if you get the chance!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: AAAAAAAAAAND WE'RE BACK! Hey, so this is the last chapter! Thank you for reading and to those who stuck around this last year! Enjoy!**_

* * *

I watch helplessly as the evil man pushed his gun further into my son. He was trying to not show that he was in pain but I could see it. Oh, if I could just go up and strangle the other man.

"Let him go!" I demand.

The guy makes a cartoon-like expression like he is thinking, then pops up in excitement.

"Alright!" he smirks. He shoves Shawn forward with a strong force. Not expecting this, he trips over himself and tumbles to the ground, his face meeting the gravel.

Running forward, I grab my son and carefully yet quickly lead him over the waiting ambulance behind the line of cops.

"Hand over the gun!" I hear Lassiter yell.

Only half-caring about the situation with the criminal now, I focus on Shawn.

"Wow, what great timing. I escape and you show up. We should do that more." he jokes.

"What do you mean you escaped?"

"The hatch of the room I was kept in was left open. I managed to crawl out it and out of the basement that's in the woods over there."

"Wait... you pulled yourself through the roof of a room even with your injuries?"

"Well... yeah. I had to get out."

I look into his eyes and realize just how strong and brave he can be, I don't always give him credit for that. I also see pain in them but that should be going away soon.

_BANG._

"What the hell?!" I mutter. Handing Shawn over to the paramedics that we have now caught up to, I run back.

At first I see Lassiter on the grown and fear that he has been shot, but then he gets up, giving Juliet a solemn nod. The man was dead.

"What happened?"

"He shot himself. He was about to give up his gun, but then turned it around on himself."

Suddenly I get really mad. After all of this, and it ends like this! "He didn't even suffer!"

"Henry..." comments Lassiter.

"He's right Carlton..."

"O'Hara!"

"No! Seriously! After what he did to Gus and Shawn... He deserved a hard and long punishment."

"So much for _justice._" I muttered.

"Well at least he won't hurt anyone else."

The siren of the ambulance blaring brings my attention back to Shawn. I give the detectives a short nod before running to ride to the hospital.

* * *

_**EIGHT WEEKS LATER**_

"I feel so free with those freaking casts off!" I exclaim to my best friend.

"I bet." he says distantly.

"What the matter?" I ask, catching on to his mood.

"Well, I just can't help thinking how lucky you and I are. That man could've done so much more." Gus said.

"But he didn't! That's what matters! What drives me crazy though is that we still don't know who he was or why he took us in the first place. It would be nice to know."

"That's true."

After we had been rescued, the investigation hadn't been closed right away. The man didn't match any dental or fingerprint records and no one ever claimed to know him, even after they had broadcast his picture on the news and paper. The basement didn't seem to belong to anyone and the owner of the property had no clue it was even there. There was no sign of a partner or anything. The man and his motives remained a mystery.

"But dude, hey! Now we can get back to Psych! We've been closed for over two months now."

"We wouldn't even be in business right now if it weren't for your dad paying for our rent."

"Yeah. Hey, when are you gonna pay him back?"

"ME?! It's more of your business than it is mine!"

"Fine. I'll pay 25%."

"Shawn!"

"Okay, okay! 50/50. Just take it out of my paycheck."

"Gladly."

By now we had rounded the block with our food truck food and were approaching the Psych office.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Gus says, stopping to take a paper out of his pocket and unfold it. He hands it to me.

"What's this?" I look down at it. It has several names and numbers.

"Our waiting list."

"Dude! A waiting list?"

"Yeah. Your dad and I have been putting it together. Apparently we have gotten quite a bit of publicity and people want us to solve their cases. In fact we should have a client waiting for us now."

"Well, let's go!" I say, glad to be back to work.

* * *

_**A/N: Well that's that. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you get the chance and check out some of my other Psych stories if you want.**_


End file.
